A Girl
by uluvme
Summary: “So Spencer’s a girl?” “I never said she was a guy in the first place,” I state. “You just all assumed she was.”


**Due to all of the positive responses I received from my last SON fanfic I decided to write a oneshot. Kinda, very, really, somewhat AU-ish. If that made sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere blah blah blah … or any of the songs used.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kisses. I'm roused from sleep by light kisses slowly and carefully placed along my neck and couldn't wipe away the smile forming on my face even if I wanted to.

"Hmm, that feels really good," I mumble as I turn onto my back. Though my eyes are still closed I can feel her hovering over me.

"Morning," she murmurs, her lips barely touching mine before I reach out to pull her in. This kiss is very much like the ones on my neck seconds before: slow, careful, passionate.

"Morning Baby," I say when she pulls away. Finally allowing my eyes to open I revel in the sight before me. Blonde hair tumbles down to create a shield from the outside world, blue eyes still dark from sleep are staring at me with absolute contentment, and a smile that speaks for itself. I wish I could wake up to that face for the rest of my life. It's early but I know she's _the one_.

She settles down until she's lying down, half of her body over mine, our hands interlaced and my free hand stroking her hair. "This is nice," she remarks after a moment of silence. "I wanna stay in bed today."

Placing a kiss on top of her head I reply, "As wonderful as that sounds you have class today." Looking at the clock I note the time. "In fact, you have class in about two hours so we really should get up."

"But I don't wanna," she grumbles as she buries her head into the crook of my neck. "Can't I skip today?"

"Baby, as much as I would like for you to be here I'm not going to be the cause of you skipping," I say as my hand moves down to pat her twice on her behind. "Now up. Come on, get into the shower and I'll make you some breakfast."

Raising her head I'm met with a slight pout and pleading blue eyes. Oh jeez. "Can I have French toast and scrambled eggs?"

Smiling slightly I nod. "What my baby wants, my baby gets."

"Really?" she asks, hopefulness shining from her eyes. At my nod she continues. "Then can I skip today?"

"Anything besides that," I chuckle as I gentle detach myself from her and get out of bed. "Now go."

Pout in place she begins to grumble as she pushes herself up and out of bed. Spencer's so cute when she does that. It's like this almost every morning since we've started officially sharing a room about two months ago. We'd wake up, she'd say she wants to skip class, I say no, she whines, I promise her breakfast, she pouts, and gets out of bed. She's just adorable, especially when she's wearing only a large t-shirt and has bed head. So cute.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_(oo) What you want  
(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm askin' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit) _

Moving around the kitchen as I set the food on the island, I sing along to the radio as it plays Aretha Franklin's _Respect_. I love this song. The spatula I have in my hand is currently role playing as my microphone coz you cannot sing along to this kind of song without one.

_I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)_

When the instrumentals hit I take my spatula microphone and play it like a trumpet. I'm a dork but I'm okay with that as long as no one else knows about this.

_Ooo, your kisses (oo)  
Sweeter than honey (oo)  
And guess what? (oo)  
So is my money (oo)  
All I want you to do (oo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)_

R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)

As the song comes to an end I strike a pose, feet shoulder length apart, head thrown back, spatula microphone over my mouth and arm thrown out. The last note hits and I hear clapping. Oh shit. I keep my eyes shut hoping that this is a bad dream.

"Wow. Breakfast and a show, very nice and excellent song choice." Damn.

Moving my head forward I see that Spencer's already dressed and highly amused. "Hee-eeey, Baby. How much of that did you see?"

"Not much." Oh, thank god. "I came around the time you were playing the 'trumpet.'" Oh shit.

"Oh." I've got nothing else. And I'm still standing in my pose; don't ask why I just can't will myself to move for some reason.

"Wish I had my video camera out for this." And I am thanking every god and deity that she doesn't; that thing is like attached to her. She's smirking though and I know what's coming next. "But it was absolutely adorable. Cute really."

"Well, ahem, um breakfast is ready," I say trying to change the subject and finally bringing my arms down. Hopefully her stomach is gonna get her to forget about this little incident. And by the look in her eyes I think I succeeded.

"Aw, thanks Aretha," she says with a quick peck on my cheek. Okay, maybe not.

"How long?"

It's not fair that she looks so adorably sexy when she's pretending to be confused with her head tilted like that. "How long what?"

"Don't play dumb Baby. How long are you going to tease me for that?" I ask as I lean on the counter in front of her. Opening my mouth to accept the offered food I wait for her reply.

"A week or two," Spencer replies vaguely, smirk still firmly in place. "Depends on how long it takes for you to top that performance."

"Of course." I wouldn't expect anything less.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Spencer finally left for class I washed the plates, and then went into the bathroom to wash up. That being done I decided that I should starting work on that new song the record company wanted. However, as I'm sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch in the living room with my guitar on my lap and my music sheets on the coffee table in front of me I begin to daze off and think about when I first met the girl of my dreams.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Six Months Prior**

Sipping on my mocha frap, I wait for the next round of torture to begin. Since Kyla moved in with Carmen before starting at UCLA it's been lonely at the loft. I was gonna ask Madison to move in with me but she wanted the whole college experience, dorms and all. If you ask me she just wanted easier access to the college boys. At least she broke up with that douche Aiden. That boy was all muscles and no brain. And what was up with that haircut? Did he not have enough money to pay for the full cut? Coz if that was the problem I would've been willing to pay the rest.

Anyways, since Kyla decided to ditch me to move in with her girlfriend, a.k.a. best friend number two, and Madison, a.k.a. best friend number one, decided to dorm it, I started looking for a roommate. After posting an ad in the newspaper and receiving a number of calls I scheduled for interviews.

Do you know how many crazies there are in LaLa Land? A lot. Like a lot a lot. Terrence can't live in an environment that doesn't consist of his rainforest noise playing in the background on ALL hours of the day. Raquel asked if I could get rid of all the light bulbs and replace them with candles; that sounded okay until she said that the candles would help with her séances. Debbie was way too perky for my taste; she was like a jacked up Energizer Bunny hyped up on Redbull. Corrie wanted to be allowed to bring her work home; I was all up for it until work turned out to consist of people rather than paperwork and when she asked if I would be up for an orgy. Yeah, no. Mike claimed to be a bio major and asked if I oppose to him practicing on me. I didn't even ask what he meant by that. And finally there was Janet. Janet thought she was a werewolf and warned me to lock her up whenever the moon was full.

Now I'm waiting for crazy number seven. If this continues I'm either gonna be living alone or with Terrence and his rainforest noise. How is it this hard to find a decent roommate? This is probably why I don't date. LA's full of crazies. And this Spencer guy is late. He was supposed to be here like ten minutes ago. He's the last one I can take for today, I'm giving him five more minutes before I –

"Excuse me, are you Ashley Davies?" Who is it now? It's a girl's voice so it's not Spencer. Turning around I'm about to blow up at her until I actually SEE her. My goodness she's beautiful; blonde hair, blue eyes, and lips that I just want to kiss. "Excuse me?"

Shit. I was staring. "Um, yeah. I'm Ashley, and you are?"

She seems to be relieved that I am who I am. The only question is who is she and why does she know my name? Better yet, what's her name and would she be interested in dinner with me?

Sticking out her hand she says, "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin."

Say what now? "You're Spencer? But you're not a -"

"Guy?" I nod. "Yeah, my parents were surprised too."

"Um, I'm sorry. Have a seat and we can start this interview." When she does I ask if she wants anything.

"No thank you." She has manners. That's a point. "And I'm sorry I'm late, my class ran a little longer than it should have."

"You go to the university?"

"Yeah, I'm a film major," she replies with a smile. There's passion in her eyes, she must really love it.

"Really? What do you plan on doing with your degree when you're done?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Present Time**

Needless to say I found my roommate. Spencer was perfect. She always cleaned up after herself, heck she cleaned up after me when I leave a mess out in the open and that made me feel bad so I began cleaning up after myself more. Whenever she was going to have a study group at the loft she asked a day beforehand if it would be okay with me since I was practically always home writing. After awhile we started eating dinner together and developing a routine in which whoever was home first would make dinner. The same would go for breakfast and lunch if it applied.

We even started having movie nights and talking for all hours of the night. She told me about her brothers and parents; I told her about Kyla, Carmen and Madi. She showed me some of her documentaries; I played her some of my songs. She brought me to a music festival she thought I would like; I brought her to my favorite hide out in all of LA where you can overlook the whole city.

I knew I was sexually attracted to Spencer when I first met her but over time it developed into something more. I really liked this girl and I needed to tell her somehow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Four months prior**

We had just finished watching a documentary one of Spencer's professors recommended to her and I must say it wasn't that bad. It was sad and heart wrenching but the message was powerful. We need to help those penguins!

Anyways, tonight is the night that I am going to tell Spencer that I liked her and I am scared out of my mind. She's told me about her past girlfriends, yes I said girlfriends, but it doesn't mean that she's interested in me. Sure we flirt on a daily basis but it doesn't mean that she's interested in me. We've taken to greeting and parting with kisses on the cheek but it doesn't mean that she's interested in me. We may cuddle when watching movies but it doesn't mean that she's interested in me. She may have developed a habit of calling me by nicknames like 'Hun' or 'Sweetie' but it doesn't mean that she's interested in me. We've only known each other for two months and already I know so much about her that it feels like we've known each other a lifetime.

Wait a minute. We flirt, cuddle, and kiss each other's cheeks, and she calls me by nicknames. Shit. I think she just might be interested. Good god I hope I'm not wrong. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Spencer?" I say when she settles back onto the couch after putting the movie away and turning the television off.

"Yeah Sweetie, what is it?" she asks a hint of concern showing in her eyes. God I love her eyes, they're so expressive. We're each currently sitting on opposite ends of the couch facing each other, our legs overlapping.

"Well, remember a couple of weeks ago when we were talking about old relationships and crushes?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that too." What?

"Really? Um, why don't you go first then?" That way I can straighten out my thoughts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. Go ahead."

"Okay," she says. She then shifts over so that she's sitting cross-legged and places her hands onto her lap. She also starts to play with her fingers, a habit that indicates she's either nervous or excited. "Well, see the thing is I like someone. This person is beyond amazing but I don't know how to ask her out."

"Oh." Wow. Is this how it feels to have your heart taken out and stomped on? Is a regular crush supposed to hurt this much? Coz right now it's kinda hard to breathe coz of the lump in my throat and my chest is starting to burn up. "Who is she?"

"Before I tell you can you promise to help me ask her out? I really like this girl, like a lot and I haven't even known her that long."

If you promise to stop this pain in my chest. But all I can do is plaster on a fake smile and say, "Yeah, of course." I can't look at her right now. Getting up I begin gathering up the junk food scattered across the coffee table. With my back to her I ask, "Now who's the lucky girl?"

"I met her in a coffee shop about two months ago." A coffee shop? That's where we met. Lucky bitch. "Her name's Ashley Davies and she's the most amazing person I've ever met."

I stop mid-reach for the bag of Cheetos. Wait. What? I'm the lucky bitch! I'm in shock. Really, I am.

Turning around I look down at her still sitting on the couch and still playing with her fingers. "What?" It comes out in a whisper and I'm surprised she even heard me.

"I really like you Ash," she says with some hesitation but she's looking straight at me and her eyes are telling me that she's serious about it. "Will you go out with me sometime? Like for dinner or something. I know we already have dinner together practically every night but this'll be different coz it'll be a date, and not dinner between two friends. And if you think about it the stuff we've been doing are really couple-y so it wouldn't be all that different but in some aspect it –"

Before she could say anything else I lunged forward, taking her face in my hands and pressing my lips against hers. For a moment that was all it was, just the joining of two lips, until I started to tentatively move mine. Slowly she began to respond, first moving her lips in sync with mine, then reaching out to place her hands on my waist. She continued to tug lightly until I was straddling her lap, on my knees and leaning over her. My body pushed forward until hers was pressed against the back of the couch and her head was resting comfortably on it. The moment her tongue peaked out I couldn't help the moan that was emitted from deep within my throat. Moving my arms I wrapped one around her neck while my other hand disappeared into the blonde locks I love playing with. Her arms moved too, encircling my waist and pulling me tightly against her as her fingers lightly rubbed at the skin exposed between my shorts and shirt. The closer our bodies got the more passionate the kiss became.

Was I moving too fast? It wasn't like Spencer was stopping me or anything but I think that at this moment we were both being fueled by our hormones and I don't want us to do anything we might regret later.

I slowed the kiss, pulling back slowly until our little make out session was reduced to lightly pecks. Breathing deeply I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful sight I've ever laid eyes on: Spencer's eyes had turned a dark shade of blue, her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, and her chest was moving rapidly as she tried to regain her breath. Smiling widely I placed a quick kiss on her nose. "Do you realize how cute you are when you ramble?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Present Time**

I was mindlessly plucking a tune when the loft phone started ringing. Reaching over I grabbed it on the fourth ring. "Hello, Carlin-Davies residents." That sounds like more than it should.

"That's so cute. It's like you two are already married or something," came the gushing answer.

"What do you want Ky?" I sigh out. She does this every chance she gets. She even talked Spencer into doubling with her and Carmen once. It was fun, but Kyla kept pestering us about the private stuff. It is called private for a reason!

"Well Madi wanted to go to Gray's tonight. You in?"

"Um, yeah. Spencer's week has been kinda hectic and some dancing should help her unwind."

"When is her last class over?"

Looking at the clock I'm surprised that it's already one. "Two-thirty so she should be home by three."

"Okay. So Madi, Carmen and I will meet you two there at like eight okay?"

"Yeah okay. Bye Ky."

"Bye Ash."

After hanging up the phone I go into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. As I'm reaching for the cheese I remember the weekend I told Madi, Carmen and Kyla about Spencer. It was something. I think interesting would've been the right word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**About Three Months Prior**

"Okay what was wrong with that guy?" Madi demanded. It was Friday night, about a month since Spencer and I had gotten together and I had yet to tell my friends about it. Tonight was supposed to be the night that I introduced her to them but her group had to get together to work on this new project they were just assigned.

"He was too … tall," I finish lamely. We were currently at Gray's and I just rejected the fourth guy who asked me to dance.

"Too tall? He was five foot seven," Kyla exclaimed from her perch on Carmen's lap.

"And the last one had a bad hair cut, the one before that had a bad shirt and the one before that wasn't tall _enough_," Carmen recited.

"And?" I ask, talking a sip from my bottled water.

"And if it was any other night I would've thought you were being picky but you're drinking water," Carmen pointed out.

"I didn't feel like getting drunk tonight," I defensively state.

"Bull. Shit." Madi says. "What's his name?"

"There's no guy."

"Ashley, stop being so damn stubborn and answer the question. There's someone in your life," Kyla claims. "Now we want a name and we want one now."

All three of them were looking straight at me and I knew there was no dodging the bullet. Damn it.

"Spencer Carlin."

"Good," Kyla says, obviously satisfied. "Now …"

"Description please," Madi adds.

"Blonde hair I love running my hands through, blue eyes that are so expressive, lips that are so kissable that it's insane and a body the Greeks would be jealous of," I gush out with what I'm sure a dreamy look on my face.

"How's the sex?" Carmen asks bluntly with a quirked eyebrow.

"Carmen!" Kyla reprimands.

"What? Baby I wanna know," she whines. "This guy's gotta be something good to have Ash all dopey."

Guy. Yeeeaahhhh. Should I correct them? They'll be okay with it. I mean Carmen's dating my sister so the whole gay thing isn't going to be a problem. Nah. Let them think what they want. It'll be more fun for me when they actually meet her.

"So Ash, come on," Carmen says eagerly. "How's the sex?"

Looking at all three individually I say one word, "A-frickin-mazing."

"Good for you chica." Madi smiles from behind her glass. "You seriously needed to get laid. Now why isn't your man here tonight?"

"Last minute group project," I say simply. "We're meeting later tonight back at the loft."

"Bow chicka wow wow," Kyla says only to receive amused looks from the rest of us.

"Seriously Ky? Bow chicka wow wow?"

"Leave her alone. She's cute," Carmen defends, receiving a kiss. She's so whipped.

They spent another ten minutes or so asking questions before we got up to dance.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hmm, morning sweetie. You got in pretty late last night," Spencer says when she wakes to find me staring at her. It's not creepy at all.

"Yeah, sorry. The girls wouldn't let me leave early," I say before giving her a quick kiss. "I see you crashed in my room again."

"You know I love sharing a bed with you," she says.

"How about sharing a shower?" I ask suggestively.

"Even better."

Jumping out of bed I run excitedly to the bathroom. "You coming Baby?"

As I'm turning on the water I feel her arms around my waist. "What's got you so excited?"

"The thought of you pressing up against me, wet and naked," I remark while turning around.

"Yeah?" she asks as she inches her way to my lips.

"Oh yeah," I say, pressing our lips firmly together. In between kisses we manage to rid ourselves of the little clothing we wore to bed and step into the shower. The minute the shower door is shut I'm being pressed against the tile wall and Spencer is sucking on my neck right below my ear. "Oh god."

I wrap one arm around her waist and bring the other up to the back of her head, keeping her there while her own arms wrap themselves tightly around me. The feel of her naked and wet skin on mine is one of the best feelings in the world. She's doing wonders to my neck and I don't even try to hide the continuous moans and groans coming from my mouth.

"Oh god Baby that feels so good." Still sucking incessantly one of her arms unwinds itself from my waist and her fingers trail down. "Please Baby."

Just a couple of more inches, I need her a couple of more inches down. Three inches … two …

"Surprise!"

"AHH!" Both Spencer and I scream.

"Oh shit!" That sounded like Carmen.

"Oh my god!" Kyla.

"Damn!" Madi.

"What the hell?" I shout. "Get out!"

"Sorry Ash! Oh god! We're so sorry!" Carmen cries out as they leave and shut the door.

"Oh. My. God." I breathe out as I let my head fall back against the wall. "That did not just happen."

Just when I don't think it can get any worse Spencer starts giggling. Staring at her head that's nestled into the crook of my neck I give her an incredulous look. "This is so not funny Baby. Carmen, Ky and Madi just walked in on us."

"Actually, haha, it kinda is," she says as she pulls back. Patting me twice on the hip she continues, "Now get out. Go."

"Can't we continue?" I whine.

"Sweetie, there's no way I'm gonna grope you in the shower when your best friends and sister are in the other room. Now I'm gonna borrow some clothes coz there is no way I'm walking back to my room in just a towel."

"Urgh. Fine. But we're continuing this when they leave," I state.

"Of course we are," Spencer says with a smile and a light kiss. "Now go."

Getting out of the shower I dry myself and wrap the towel around my body. "Enjoy the rest of your shower. Without me," I add just to get a laugh from my girlfriend.

Closing the door behind me I'm glad that I have a bathroom in my room. Pulling on some undergarments I rummage through my drawers before finding a pair of sweats and a tank top. After I run a comb through my wet hair a couple of times I walk out to the living room to find Madison and Kyla lounging around and flicking through channels on my TV while Carmen is raiding my fridge.

"You bitches have the worse timing in the world," I say as I fall back onto the couch opposite the other two.

"It was their idea," Kyla accuses. "I told them that we shouldn't open the door but they were dead set on catching you gratifying yourself."

"Yeah, imagine our surprise when we find out that you're having shower sex," Carmen says as she bites into an apple and takes a seat next to Kyla.

"Eh, it's not that bad. It's like watching porn," Madi remarks without taking her eyes off the tube as she continues to flick through the channels. "And it's not like we saw anything. It was too foggy."

Finally giving up she turns the TV off and turns to me. Smirk firmly in place she says, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that that was Spencer."

"Tell him we're sorry we blue balled him," Carmen adds as she takes another bite from the apple.

"Ew. You guys, can we not go there? I don't need to hear anymore about my sister's sex life. Seeing it is already gonna scar me for life," Kyla pleads. "Now where is that roommate of yours? You two have been living together for a while now and we have yet to meet her."

"Oh she's around here somewhere," I say vaguely, silently hoping Spencer comes out soon.

"What's her name anyways?" Madi asks.

"Yeah, we don't know anything about her," Carmen adds.

"You know more than you think," I mumble.

"What was that Ash?" Madi inquires.

"Nothing," I reply quickly.

"So," Kyla draws out.

"What's her name?" Carmen finishes.

I'm about to reply when I see Spencer come out of my room wearing one of my shorts and t-shirts, her own wet hair tied up in a loose ponytail. "Her name? Um, why don't you ask her?" I ask, nodding my head in her direction.

By the time Madi, Carmen and Ky look her way Spencer's almost at the couch.

"That's your roommate?" Carmen asks. "Damn. She's hot."

At that response Kyla smacks her at the back of her head. "Ow, Ky you know I don't mean anything by it," Carmen says as she rubs at the back of her head. Putting her arm around her girlfriend she adds, "You know you're the only one for me babe."

Kyla seems to accept that answer coz she kisses Carmen's cheek. By this time Spencer had stopped walking to take in the scene, but once Carmen goes back to eating her apple Spencer resumes walking until she's in front of me. She nods her head to the side, indicating that she wanted me to move over. Sliding over I place one arm over the head of the couch and Spencer sits herself underneath it, effectively cuddling into my side and pulling my arm down around her shoulder as she laces our fingers.

"Hi," she says to the three confused faces. "You must be Carmen, Kyla and Madison," she continues as she points to each of them individually, and correctly. "Ash has told me a lot about you. I'm Spencer."

"Your name's Spencer?" Kyla is the first one to speak. "Ash your roommate has the same name as your boyfriend? How awkward."

Wow. Really Ky? Do you not see how we're seated?

"Babe, I don't think Ashley's boyfriend is a boy," Carmen says slowly, her apple long forgotten as it fell from her hand the second Spencer introduced herself.

"Well then how can he be a boyfriend if he isn't a boy?" Kyla asks as she faces Carmen. Was my sister always this oblivious? How'd she get into UCLA?

"Her boyfriend's a girlfriend Ky," Carmen explains.

"So Spencer's a girl?"

"I never said she was a guy in the first place," I state. "You just all assumed she was."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Present Time**

I'm bored. I gave up on writing that new song and have been plucking at my guitar aimlessly. Letting my mind wonder I remember a song my dad used to play for me all the time.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Frankie Valli's _I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_ was the first song I ever learned how to play. Because of all the instrumentals it was a little difficult converting it into an acoustic version but my dad did it.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I was so into playing the song that I didn't hear the door open and close, didn't know she was home until she was sitting right next to me just listening to me play and sing.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.._

At the last cord I lean in to give her a chaste kiss. "Hey Baby."

"Hey," she replies. "You were playing your favorite song. What's up?"

"Nothing," I say as I trade the guitar for Spencer's hand. Pulling her up with me from the floor I lie down on the couch and pull her down with me. Lying there with Spencer in my arms I can't help but smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asks as her hand traces patterns on my stomach.

"The last six months and I came to a conclusion," I say above a whisper as I gently stroke her hair.

"Yeah?" she asks, getting up and supporting her weight on her elbow. "And what's that?"

"I'm really glad that you're a girl."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**When I first envisioned this oneshot it wasn't supposed to turn out like this but it did. Hope you liked it. =]**


End file.
